


Falling

by KellynKupcake



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, John is a sweet boy that doesn't deserve his life, Masturbation, Prostitution, Public Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: John joined them in wondering. It was something he thought about often, but he wasn’t sure he would ever have the balls to go through with it. He had only ever lain with one woman, years before. He wasn’t exactly the most confident of men.John is a sweetheart that falls for a whore against his better judgement.The first in a series exploring John's seemingly tense relationship with Abigail.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like what is the first in a series exploring John's seemingly tense relationship with Abigail.
> 
> This work takes place before the Red Dead Redemption 2 canon timeline. That being said I have mentioned something small about Arthur's past that not a lot of people seem to realise because there are only 2 places in the story where it is mentioned and if you don't ask the right question or talk to the right person you can go the entire game without being told. (Happened to my husband) It comes up late game. (after chapter 5 I think). So read at your own risk. 
> 
> I'm working off the assumption that Abigail has basically been with everyone in the gang via Dutch's words in Red Dead 1 and also her wiki.
> 
> I've taken some liberties with guessing when and for how long Arthur and Mary were together.

John’s eyes flicked ahead of him quickly before settling back on the stew in his hands. His head was down, plate in his lap as he attempted to concentrate on his food. His appetite had suddenly disappeared a minute earlier when the commotion had started.

Like most of the adults sitting around the camp fire, he knew it was curtesy to keep his eyes to himself. He stared in to his plate, mouth dry and breath coming short as the sounds he was hearing screamed for the attention of his eyes.

He stole another glance, this time lingering longer on the sight in front of him before a throat clear told him he had been too liberal. His cheeks flushed red as he made eye contact with Hosea. The amused smile on the older man’s face was mixed with disapproval and John felt embarrassed to know he had been caught leering.

It had been a few months since Uncle had returned to camp late one afternoon with a young woman in tow. It wasn’t unlike him to disappear for a few days at a time and return empty handed. So when he had arrived back empty handed with another mouth to feed, the gang had been annoyed. That was, until he had explained that the young woman he had in his company was more than willing to work for food.

John remembered the first time he had seen her. Only a few years younger than himself, she was the closest to his age of everyone in the camp. He had held his breath involuntarily, mouth going dry and hands clamming up as he had pondered how beautiful she was. 

Arthur had made fun of him that day. Apparently his reaction to her presence had been obvious. He had since been much more careful with the way he responded to her. Scared of another week of relentless teasing from the older men.

“Abigail.” Bill groaned, bringing John out of his memories and back to present day. He pursed his lips, most of his mental strength being used to keep his head down as Abigail moaned in response. 

It wasn’t common custom for gang members to fuck the working women out in the open. But some men preferred it that way, getting a kick out of knowing people could see and hear them. A power play if there ever was one. 

John breathed deeply, images of what he had just witnessed flashing through his mind as he tried to will them away. He was grateful for the plate on his lap covering his obvious erection. But he was well aware that the meal was nearly over and soon he would have to move. 

He shoved a spoonful of stew in to his mouth and chewed it slowly, making a show out of the fact he was still eating if anyone happened to be watching. He glanced around him, the smirk playing on Hosea’s lips telling him that he knew exactly what was going on both under the plate and in John’s mind at that moment.

“You know I’m not much for the ladies myself since Bessie passed.” He said softly so only John could hear. He stopped chewing, eyes wide and mouth full as he tried to catch the older man’s point. “But you are young and she is here to work.” He finished quietly, not taking his eyes off his own food. 

John swallowed his mouthful shaking his head profusely. 

“I weren’t meanin’ to...” He started before the other man cut him off, looking up from his own food and smiling in a knowing way.

“I know you weren’t.” He said kindly, setting his empty bowl down beside himself and standing to stretch. “I’m just sayin’ you’re only foolin’ yourself if you miss out on life’s pleasures because you’re shy.” He chuckled, petting the younger man heavily on the shoulder as he walked away. John looked down again, feeling his cheeks redden even further as he realised the other men had heard Hosea’s words.

Thankfully no one commented. All too busy pretending to mind their own business while secretly wondering how long after Bill had finished was appropriate to wait before asking Abigail in to their own tent. His blatantly display had aroused a new type of appetite in them all.

John joined them in wondering. It was something he thought about often, but he wasn’t sure he would ever have the balls to go through with it. He had only ever lain with one woman, years before. He wasn’t exactly the most confident of men.

~

John sat at the fire a lot longer than everyone else. Even after Bill had grunted through his climax and the couple had parted ways, the younger man stayed put waiting for his hard on to leave him be.

He hadn’t been with a woman since his 18th birthday. Nearly 2 years to the day since Dutch had taken him to town and purchased him a woman without his knowledge. He had been grateful. There wasn’t exactly a high demand for thin greasy looking outlaws in the community of honest women looking for husbands and he was much too awkward to ever proposition a woman of the night on his own accord. He was afraid he never would have lost his virginity if it wasn’t for Dutch forcing the situation upon hm.

He stirred from his thoughts as he felt a presence sit down on the log next to him. He looked over, eyes falling downcast quickly as he realised it was Abigail. She watched him for a second, having seen him look up at her. She shrugged softly when he didn’t look back up, turning her attention to her own food as she began to shovel it in to her mouth zealously.

They had only spoken once or twice in the time she had been a part of the gang. She found him pleasant enough, but had no specific feelings towards him.

John looked up slowly, watching as she downed half a bowl in a short space of time. He wondered if she always had an appetite that ferocious or if she had just worked it up from her previous engagement.

“What?” She asked brashly, catching him off guard. He looked away quickly, feeling ashamed to be caught staring for the second time that day. At least this time she was clothed.

“Nothin’, sorry.” He said quickly, hands fiddling with the plate in his lap as she looked him up and down.

“Can’t anyone in this damn camp wait until I’ve fed before askin’ for a turn?” She complained loudly as John sat in quiet shock.

“I weren’t askin’ for anything.” He said defensively, feeling his heart beat faster as he made eye contact with her. He wasn’t sure exactly how he had managed to offend her without even speaking.

There was a moment of tense silence between them before she sighed, looking away and shaking her head.

“Sorry.” She said softly, knowing full well she had flown off the handle. She was still new in camp and she was worried her temper was going to be what got her kicked out. She hadn’t lasted at the brothels she had been employed at previously. She had been dismissed for refusing services to men that were rude. She knew that when Uncle had picked her up, she had been afforded a rare second chance and she was determined not to blow it.

John shrugged, unsure what to say. He could tell she wasn’t in a good mood and he didn’t blame her. He would shrivel and die if he was forced to put himself on display as she was earlier.

“I guess I’m just tired.” Abigail said quietly, taking another bite of her food and looking over at the young man for his response.

“Yeah.” He said simply, feeling foolish for being tongue tied. He wasn’t a learned man, but he was also not too bad with his words usually. He wasn’t sure exactly why she managed to render him speechless.

“I suppose I was hopin’ to eat and sneak off to bed without anybody else wantin’ a piece.” She explained, spoon scraping the bottom of her bowl.

John nodded knowingly. He had certainly noticed the intense interest the rest of the camp had seemed to show in her. But if he was being honest, he hadn’t really ever stopped to think about how exhausting it must be for her to be taken over and over. He was always exhausted and ready for sleep after one session with himself.

“Can’t you just say no?” He asked awkwardly, making her scoff.

“It don’t work like that.” She said simply, standing with her empty bowl and giving him a once over. He shrugged again, unsure what else to say. Everyone else had finished their chores and camp obligations by this time at night. He didn’t really understand why it was different for her.

“How come you never come askin’?” She queried, catching him off guard as she placed a hand on her hip. He looked away quickly, hoping his loose hair hid his embarrassment.

“Oh, I ain’t got any money.” He said sheepishly, hand running nervously around the edge of his plate. Abigail chuckled lightly. He was kind of cute.

“Well that don’t matter.” She laughed, taking a step closer. “I wouldn’t mind so much if it was the likes of you callin’ on me and not dirty old Bill.” She said frankly, her voice light as John looked up at her in surprise. “You should come see me one day. I’ll make you feel real nice.” She smiled, leaning forward to run soft fingers over his cheek before turning on her heel and leaving him to sit alone. 

John swallowed hard, eyes closing as he exhaled slowly as the pulsing of his groin started anew. He would be sitting by himself for a while longer.

~

It had been three days since his interaction with Abigail and John was starting to wonder if maybe he had missed his chance. He hadn’t wanted to bother her that night, feeling she would not look on him favourably if he was the one to prevent her from getting her rest.

His confidence had dwindled every subsequent day since then and he was regretting committing to this resolve. He wasn’t exactly the straight forward type. Having never actually propositioned a woman in his life, he wasn’t sure how to go about it. 

He had been spending entirely too much of his time thinking about how gorgeous she was and he hated to admit it, but how sexy she sounded when she was lying with a man.

He was jealous, he realised as he listened to the pretty sounds falling gracefully from her lips as she shared the tent next to his with Javier. 

He wished he was the one to run his calloused hands over her soft skin. To make her moan as he kissed soft trails up and down her body. Listen to her gasp as he slid inside her.

He had taken to using his own hand while he listened to her with others. Embarrassing yes, but not as embarrassing as the prospect of actually propositioning her and having her turn him down. 

He imagined it was himself that was lying with her. Toes curling, body trembling as he murmured her name. Her soft moans from the next tent over making him cum harder than usual.

At least this way he was sated.

~

Four days after their campfire conversation, John had caught her looking at him. If only for a second, it made him blush as he tried to keep his eyes on the task at hand. She had smiled to herself when he had looked away, returning to her conversation and pretending not to notice as he glanced in her direction again.

She had seen him staring more than once in the last few days. Her situational awareness had been heightened since she joined the camp. She had been on high alert since arriving. Her agreement with Dutch was that she was to work for food and clothing, the same as all the other women. She was allowed to charge the men if they wanted something extravagant, but generally they all wanted the same thing. She was grateful, but she was always on the lookout for people leering. It tended to be the ones that watched her while she wasn’t working that put her in the most danger.

She didn’t sense danger from John though, which she hated to admit was intriguing. He seemed eager to be in her presence, but had never asked her to bed. She wondered if maybe he didn’t favour women, which was fine in her books. But she also pondered the fact he may simply be a virgin.

He seemed sweet enough. Innocent almost compared to the others. She actually hoped he was gay and not doing something stupid like catching feelings.

He wasn’t the only man in the camp to abstain from her services. Though he was the only one she knew to be single. The other man she had observed to be in a relationship with a young woman around the same age. She sometimes stayed with them for a few days at a time, joining the gang for meals around the fire, before returning to his tent for their privacy. But mostly she wasn’t around. Abigail was given to understand she lived in the closest town to their camp and Arthur would ride to see her and spend time with her family.

She was surprised to find him uninterested in her services despite his woman. Her clientele in the brothel were primarily married men. It was widely considered normal for men in relationships to satisfy their needs with working women when they were away from their spouse. But each relationship or household was different and she supposed that his woman kept him content enough. Judging from the noises they emitted from his tent at night, she knew that at the very least, he kept her satiated.

The thought was enough to get her libido running. It wasn’t often she came across a man that cared for her pleasure. In fact woman were widely thought of as not being able to experience orgasm. She knew this to be false, but she was yet to have a man get her off in a way that left her more satisfied than she could leave herself.

She supposed when the time came for her to settle down with one person, she would have to teach them how to do it right. It was a shame Arthur was taken, she could see herself being very happy with a man like him. Tall, handsome and good in the sack to boot.

She pushed those feelings aside, fearing jealousy would rear its ugly head if she indulged them. She had a job to do here in camp and she needed her head in the game.

She laughed heartily at the joke her companion had just made, eyebrows raising as the man slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She feigned excitement as he leaned forward to suck on her neck. Huffing erotically in his ear as she imagined the stubble scratching at her shoulder belonged to someone else. 

It was easier for her body to prepare if she imagined she was being taken by someone she was actually attracted to. 

John watched them out of the corner of his eye, disappointment curling in his gut as he realised he had once again missed his chance. As he watched the couple exit camp to his left he wondered if he could sneak away from his chore for a while without being noticed. He desperately wanted to follow them, to listen to Abigail’s gorgeous moans as the older man fucked her in to a stupor.

“John.” 

He was dragged from his thoughts with a jolt as Dutch called upon him. He spun around, eyes wide as he tried to pretend he really had been working on fixing the wagon.

“Yeah?” He asked meekly, turning back to his work and adjusting his sweaty grip on his hammer.

“You’re behind schedule today son.” Dutch began, his voice firm and yet slightly concerned.

“Sorry, sir.” John replied, pausing in his work to wait for the older man to make his point. 

“Don’t be sorry, just get it done. You have 3 more wheels to fix before Uncle takes this in to town.” He explained, a large hand slapping down on the wood of the wagon and making John flinch.

“Yes, sir.” He said in acknowledgement, returning to his work and hoping the conversation was over. Dutch frowned, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned down towards the younger man.

“Is something the matter?” He asked, strong voice strangely quiet as John shook his head in response. Dutch raised a brow, lips pursing as he turned towards where Abigail and the other man had gone. He had been watching John for a while now, taking note of the way he seemed to stop working whenever the young woman spoke.

He sighed, shaking his head slowly before turning on his heel and leaving the boy to finish his chores. It was bad enough Arthur was spending so much time away from camp with Mary. He had hoped John would not follow suit and keep to himself for at least a few more years before he had to deal with that mess.

~

John exhaled sharply, nervous hands running through his hair in an effort to calm its wildness. He stared at the mirror, swallowing hard as his reflection stared back.

He never was the best looking flower of the bunch. Small eyes, a crooked nose and a strong chin weren’t exactly features winning him any beauty pageants. He never did have much self-confidence. But he supposed that didn’t matter in this particular situation. He wasn’t about to ask for anyone’s hand in marriage, but proposition a whore that he knew to work for free.

He felt uncomfortable about the whole idea. He had always assumed the next woman he was to lie with would be the woman he intended to marry. He wasn’t really the sort to just indulge for the sake of it. In fact, he had abstained thus far despite his urges and only decided to peruse Abigail due to his growing feelings towards her.

Feelings he admitted were inherently wrong. He knew that he had no right to feel the way he did. His maturing body betraying his sound mind as he lusted after her. He also knew she could never feel the same about him. It was her job to satisfy the camp and it would not do to be distracting her with ideas of love and companionship when he himself was not ready to settle down anyway.

Taking a step back from the mirror He inhaled deeply. Giving himself another once over he left his tent before his self-confidence waned to an irretrievable level.

He caught sight of her across the camp, dark hair shining in the sunlight as she concentrated on the skirt she was sewing. He stopped his pace, second guessing himself as he took in her calm demeanour. She looked happy, relaxed. 

He had finished his chores early today. Planning from the crack of dawn when he awoke hard as a rock to get his work done and finally ask her to bed. He was pining after her something fierce. She had even started to enter his dreams.

She turned to face him, catching him off guard as she lowered the fabric she was holding and gestured for him to join her. He complied immediately, closing the few meters in between them in a matter of seconds. She stifled a giggle at his enthusiasm.

John stood silently, words seemingly stuck in his throat as he tried to remember what he had rehearsed. He felt stupid, wanting more than anything to back out before he embarrassed himself further but feeling as though he had already gone too far.

“I... I was wonderin’ if maybe you would...” He trailed off, hands wringing nervously in front of him. He had no idea how or what to ask.

Abigail looked him up and down lips curving in to a smile as she nodded in approval. She had been waiting for him to come to her ever since their talk.

“Sure honey.” She said softly, reaching out to take his hand. John exhaled in relief, he silently thanked her for not making him finish his thought. 

She smirked to herself as she led him towards his tent at how clammy his hand was. She was almost completely sure he had never been with a woman before. This wouldn’t take up much of her day.

John followed readily, ignoring the stares from other gang members as best he could. Of course this situation would be gossip-worthy. He hadn’t expected anything less.

~

They entered his tent after what felt like a marathon walk through prying eyes and knowing glances. John felt a weight lift off himself as he stood back, allowing Abigail to take the reins and unroll his tent flaps to give them privacy.

She turned to him, eyes trailing over his eager body as she walked towards him. Her hand came up to touch his chest, running softly against his shirt and making him shiver. She grinned, taking his hand once more and guiding him towards the cot before pushing him down. He let himself be pushed, falling gently on to the bed and looking up at her in awe. His nerves resurfaced as he took in her features. She was stunning and he felt he didn’t deserve her.

He didn’t have her, he reminded himself as she began to unbutton her shirt, letting it fall away to reveal her undergarments, corset surprisingly loose around her small frame.

He swallowed, taking in a shaky breath as blood rushed to his groin. His dick throbbed painfully against the constraints of his jeans as he watched her continue to undress until she was completely naked in front of him. 

He shuddered as she drew close, taking one of his shaking hands in hers and placing it against her bare breast. He ran his thumb lightly over a rosy nipple, making her hum and his cock twitch as he registered she had made that sound because of him. 

She climbed on top of him, legs spreading wide as she straddled his thighs. John’s eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of her centre. His heart racing as she rested it against his throbbing dick. She smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to him as she leant down, naked breasts pressing against his firm chest and a hand coming up to stroke lightly at his cheek.

His breath was coming in short bursts now. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her soft fingers trailing along his stubble. He gasped in surprise as her lips touched his, moving against them softly at first and then with more force as she tried to encourage him to kiss back. He mimicked her movements, having never been kissed before he wasn’t sure if what he was doing was right but she seemed to be okay with it.

Slowly she slipped a tongue between them, eliciting a small strangled moan from him as he struggled to keep himself at bay.

He was embarrassed by his body’s response. He hadn’t expected to be pushed so close to orgasm before she even touched him. 

He wanted to pull away but couldn’t bring himself to disengage. He groaned in to the kiss as her thumb swept over his cheek and her pussy ground against his clothed erection. He began to shake, no longer in control of the soft noises he felt coming from his own throat. He gathered his strength and pulled back from the kiss and she rested her forehead against his, elbows resting on his chest so that both her hands could cup his face. She ground her hips harder, the fly of his jeans rubbing uncomfortably against her centre as she planted small kisses over his face and then moved down to suck lightly along his jaw line.

John cried out as her lips made contact with his pulse point, his own hips moving to grind against her as his hands gripped her hips almost painfully. He came hard, trembling under her ministrations as he let out a long, low groan against her ear. 

She smiled to herself, taking a moment to examine his face as he came down from his high, eyes screwed shut and jaw slack with pleasure.

He opened his eyes slowly, coming back to his senses and feeling ashamed for his lack of control. He had made the same mistake years before with the woman Dutch had paid for. He started to think maybe he wasn’t cut out to please a woman. At least last time he had actually managed to get his dick wet before cumming in what he was sure was record timing.

Abigail watched him in silence. Pushing off his chest and sitting up, still straddling him. Her pussy pressed firmly against his arousal, still twitching every now and then as his seed began to seep through his pants and slick her folds.

“Sorry.” John said quietly, obvious embarrassment in his self-deprecating tone matching the flush of his cheeks. She smiled kindly, one hand petting his chest in a reassuring manner as he looked anywhere but her eyes.

“Not the worst I’ve had.” She joked, making him smile shyly. He was sure that wasn’t true, but it was nice of her to try and make him feel better.

John stilled under her, still heavily aroused despite his waning erection. He didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted nothing more than to flip her over and take her roughly as he had seen the other men do. But he felt he had missed his opportunity for that. His ‘turn’ was over and he had spent it making a fool out of himself once more.

Abigail looked him over, hand running gently over his chest and up his neck to cup his jaw. His eyes flicked towards her, unsure of her intentions. She leaned in pressing her lips lightly to his and making a small sound as he immediately kissed back hungrily. 

She normally didn’t afford the men more than one go at a time. But considering the circumstances she felt obliged to please him more than once. After all she had barely touched him and he her. Normally she didn’t have much say in what went on during a session. It was a welcome change to be able to take the lead and she felt John to be sincere in his affections for her. He wasn’t using her like the others. He felt something for her and even though that was dangerous territory for her to get in to, she couldn’t help but be flattered.

John’s own hands reached out to rest on her shoulders, thumbs stroking lightly over soft skin as he kissed her deeply. He wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, but she hadn’t stopped him thus far.

Abigail pulled away, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt before shimmying down his body and starting on his pants. John stiffened, the warmth of her palms resting on his member as she worked the buttons forcing a small moan out of him. She chuckled, freeing him from his confines and biting at her own lip as he groaned when skin touched skin. He bucked his hips involuntarily, cock still wet with his seed as she ran a palm from tip to base with a firm grip.

He watched her excitedly, lust clouded eyes half lidded as she moved downwards to take him in her mouth. Her tongue darted out to lick his over sensitive tip, making him shiver. She pressed her lips firmly against it, moving tantalizingly slow as she let his cock slide between wet lips. He cried out, trembling with the effort of holding himself back from thrusting his whole self in to her warm mouth.

“Fuck...” He whispered, voice strangled as his cock pulsed inside her mouth and under her firm grip.

Abigail hummed in response, making him moan at the sensation. He threw his head back, hands fisting in the sheets under him as she bobbed her head in a steady rhythm, licking and sucking him clean.

John whimpered, breath coming in fast huffs as he raised a hand to cover his own mouth. He was moving with her now, hips moving against her, his rise meeting her fall. He groaned in to his hand, losing control of his movements as she edged him closer to his second orgasm.

She stopped suddenly, pulling away with a wet pop and sitting back up to smile at him smugly. He opened his eyes, hand moving away from his mouth as he questioned her with his gaze.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” She asked, voice sultry as his erection bobbed in response. He nodded quickly, he wanted nothing more.

She’s moved off him, helping him undress by pushing his shirt of his shoulders as he removed his pants. He felt embarrassment start to creep back in as he removed the last of his clothing, nothing standing in the way off them except his obvious arousal. 

“How are we doin’ this?” She asked, a hand trailing lightly down his bicep as she leaned over him. He was still sitting on the cot, holding himself up with one arm behind him as he thought. His eyes ran over her supple breasts as they bounced deliciously close to his eye line. 

He shrugged uncomfortably, feeling extremely childish as not a single position came to his mind. He had no specific fantasies except for being inside her.

“Come on, you oughta’ know at least how you want it?” She asked, amused as yet again his cheeks coloured and he looked down, shaking his head. He was adorably shy, she thought to herself as she clicked her tongue, feigning annoyance. “How about you take me from behind?” She asked, watching as his lips pursed, the rest of his face shrouded by his long hair. She took that as a yes, climbing on to the bed in front of him, taking his free hand and placing it on her ass as she presented herself to him on hands and knees. 

John exhaled sharply, eyes roaming over her gorgeous folds slick with her own juices and his seed. He bit his own cheek at the sight as his hand slowly made its way towards them. His thumb swiped lightly against her labia, making her purr and him jolt in surprise. He smiled timidly, grateful for her facing away from him as she let him explore. Slowly he caressed soft skin, thumb falling between her flaps; fingers following suit and moving under to swipe against her centre.

She gasped, making him squirm as he wondered what he had done to excite her. He wasn’t privy to female anatomy, but he guessed from what he had witnessed between other couples that touching women in that area felt good. Otherwise he couldn’t be exactly sure why men would lick them there.

He pulled his hand away, moving so he was on his own knees and both his hands were on her hips. He looked down at the curve in her back and the firm roundness of her ass and felt an immediate urge to take her. She turned her head to the side, making a show of biting on her lip excitedly as she made eye contact with him.

He moved forwards, removing one of his hands from her and using it to take hold of his own shaft. He ran his hand along it a few times, eyes fluttering closed as some of the tension and desperation he had been feeling left him in a small moan. He looked her over, breath choppy as he tried to figure out where exactly to place himself. 

Abigail snickered, slowly pushing herself backwards until she felt his tip against her folds. She shifted her ass, moving against him as she lined him up with her cunt. John whimpered, teeth grinding together as she pressed insistently towards him. He took the que, pressing forward slowly at first, a long, low groan leaving him as she enveloped him. He thrust towards her roughly, sheathing himself fully and pausing, head hanging low as he enjoyed the sensation of being taken completely.

Abigail moaned, encouraging him to move with a small push of her own hips. He complied, pulling back slowly and jutting back inside her quickly. Both hands gripped her hips tightly once again as he began to move in a rhythm. She cried out loudly, making a display of how much she was enjoying him and spurring him on as he keened towards her. 

“John.” She groaned, voice gravely, feeling his fingers tighten and hands begin to shake as pleasure built within his stomach. He also moaned aloud, small grunting sounds falling from him involuntarily with every thrust. He was lost in fantasy, his eyes closed and mouth open wide as he hurdled towards orgasm.

“Ah.” He panted, face contorting as his trusts began to become erratic. Pleasure curling in his stomach. “Fuck.” He whispered, feeling himself start to lose control. “I... I’m…” He began, stopping himself as Abigail began to whimper under him. She cried out, his name falling gracefully from her lips as she pushed back to meet his thrusts.

John lost it, a strangled cry the only sound he made as he came hard, a burning hot pleasure rippling through him as he spilled himself inside her. He gritted his teeth, breath held as his peak began to fade away. He stilled himself for a second, breath starting up again heavily before beginning to thrust shallowly in to her once more, almost begging the sensation to start anew.

His hands loosened on her hips as he pressed deeply inside her one last time, pausing for a second before withdrawing completely. He admired her folds once more, half lidded eyes widening as he watched his own seed began to dribble from her.

She waited for a moment before moving, letting him admire for as long as she could stand it before rising to sit up, resting her buttocks on her feet and feeling the wetness between her legs seep on to his mattress. John sat on his own heels behind her, feeling light headed as he looked around them at the mess of clothes on the floor. He supposed she would leave now. He found himself feeling strangely empty at the thought. He didn’t want her to go.

She stood up, turning to face him and placing a hand lightly on his cheek once more. She stroked it softly, a small smile on her face as she pulled away and began locating her undergarments. John watched, the empty feeling in his heart starting to outweigh his satisfied libido. 

She dressed quickly, ignoring the mess between her legs as she planned to bathe soon after leaving him anyway. She watched him closely as she buttoned her shirt, feeling that something was bothering him. She opened her mouth to ask. It was her job to make sure all the men were completely satisfied. Technically she could have claimed ignorance and left him be after his first climax. But she had felt responsible for what she believed to be his first time and had gone out of her way to make sure he enjoyed himself.

He cut her off, speaking first and catching her off guard

“Thank you.” He said softly, voice hoarse and eyes averted. She frowned, hands coming to rest on her hips as she looked him up and down. No man had ever thanked her for her services before. Certainly not while she had been in this camp. She wasn’t to be paid money, so the only thanks she ever received afterwards was a hot meal.

“You’re welcome.” She replied, equally soft. This man was shy but he wasn’t faint hearted. He was a sweetheart through and through. She smiled to herself as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, a thank you for his thanks. John sniffed, feeling awkward again as he avoided her eyes. 

She stood for a second, hoping he would speak again but deciding to take her leave when she realised he wasn’t going to.

John looked up in time to see her slip past his tent flap. He sighed to himself, closing his eyes and lying back on his cot as he wondered if maybe he should have asked her to stay. He certainly wanted to, but he knew in his heart it wasn’t common custom. He had seen other men finish themselves and walk away from her without another word. He was mortified enough by his brief performances without adding to his clear inexperience by asking a whore to lie with him for sleep.

~

John had found himself satisfied by his dalliance with Abigail for the first day or so afterwards. His mind somehow clearer as he didn’t feel the need to spend every waking moment wondering what it would be like to fuck her. However he was still struggling with his other feelings. His heart leapt in his chest when she would glance in his direction and his breathing changed its pace of its own accord if she so much as brushed against him while they sat near one another at meal time.

He wasn’t sure how to restrain his enthusiasm. His mind beginning to wonder again a few days after their coupling, not just when he was alone, trying to sleep or bathe but while he was trying to accomplish other tasks as well. He questioned if maybe it was okay to say something to her. To let her know of how he felt. Although he wasn’t exactly sure what the point would be. Even if she did enjoy his company also, she would still be expected to work for the camp and he wasn’t sure he would be able to take the thought of her fucking other men instead of him. It was hard enough to deal with when she had no obligation to him. He had forgone his habit of masturbating to her fucking other people since their session, feeling less and less aroused every time he heard her moaning. He was annoyed to find it stabbed at his heart instead.

If he was to ask her to be his partner and she accepted, he imagined he would become responsible for her wellbeing, regardless of marital status. He would be obligated to take care of her and pay her way, especially if he expected her to stop working as a whore.

He wasn’t sure he was ready for that kind of responsibility, both of them being so young. But another two weeks of listening to her fuck Bill had made him reconsider his position. This was the third day in a row he had taken her in public and John was struggling not to climb the walls. He wrestled with his anger by pretending as though he wasn’t listening.

Hosea had confronted him earlier in the week about his foul mood and he had pleaded ignorance, pretending everything was fine as he glared at her leaving the fat idiot’s tent over Hosea’s shoulder. The older man had sighed at him, placing a reassuring hand on the younger man’s shoulder and petting it affectionately as he had that day by the camp fire nearly three weeks ago. He felt bad for John. The kid had never known the affections of a woman as he, Dutch and Arthur had. He hadn’t really had a chance to meet anyone besides other members of the gang in the years he had been with them. Of course he was the kind of kid to fall for the first woman to touch his dick.

Hosea was unaware of John’s first sexual encounter. Dutch had sworn him to secrecy on their return trip from the brothel. It wasn’t that the older man was against whoring in any way. It was more the fact that Hosea tended to fuss over the boys and if he knew Dutch had indulged such a primal urge in John, he would have worried about what it would do to his growth and ability to recognize when someone was genuinely interested in him as a person and not his wallet.

Perhaps if Dutch had explained this to John at the time, he would have been inclined to look back on it in this moment and realise that the feelings he harboured for Abigail would more than likely be rejected.

Hosea had, in not so many words, warned John against letting himself feel affections for a working woman before leaving him be to think over what he had said. John knew he was right deep down, but that didn’t stop the hurt from creeping in every time he thought about what could be between them if only he had the guts to say something.

~

Abigail saw him coming much earlier than she let on. Rolling her eyes as she faced away from his direction, hand coming up to push loose hairs behind her ear as he approached her sheepishly. 

John stopped a couple of feet away from her, hand in his coat pockets as he waited for her to acknowledge him. She took her time, pretending not to see him for an extended period of time before looking up and feigning surprise. She was busy with her own chores, hot and irritated by the midday sun and the thought of being touched by anyone in this moment made her blood boil. She was already angry with the fact that she had been pressured in to washing and mending the men’s clothes on top of her other responsibilities. 

“Hi.” She said simply, smiling briefly before turning back to her sewing and hoping he would get the hint. John scraped his boot lightly against the dusty ground as he thought of what to say. All planned words had left him the second she had spoken.

He wasn’t a fool, he could tell she was not in a happy mood. But he felt if he backed out now, he would never say anything.

He moved to sit next to her, glancing in her direction and hoping she would acknowledge him fully. When she didn’t he began to speak of his own accord, making her clench the needle harder in her hand as she looked to him with fake enthusiasm.

“How’s your day?” He asked simply, feeling it better to make small talk before getting to his actual point.

“Hot.” She replied simply, her tone curt as she tried to convey her annoyance without being openly rude. John nodded in agreement, looking down at his hands as he began to second guess himself. He thought for a second, feeling her irritation as though it were a physical being standing between them.

He stood quickly, backing out completely of his plans as he felt her shift uncomfortably. He looked down at her, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it again before he turned to walk away. He couldn’t go through with it, not while she was so openly cross about being forced in to his presence. He felt dumb for even indulging the idea.

“I’ll leave you be.” He said meekly, his back to her as he was already leaving. Abigail watched his dejected exit with guilt bubbling inside her chest. He was a nice boy that treated her better than anyone else she had bedded. She sighed, deciding internally that she could at least satisfy him with her hand without putting herself out too much. 

She stood, calling him back and smiling kindly as he hesitated before making his way back to her. He looked upon her timidly, unsure what she wanted as she reached out to take his hand.

“Come on, I have time for somethin’ small.” She said tenderly, attempting to lead him away from the camp and turning to him in confusion as he pulled his hand out of hr grip.

“I didn’t come over here for anythin’ like that.” He explained softly, making her frown.

“Well then why did you come over?” She asked, hands moving to her hips as she awaited his reply.

John found his words stuck in his throat once more. Mouth dry as he ran his sweaty hands over his jeans in an attempt to dry them.

“Well...” He started, wholeheartedly regretting his decision as being put in the spotlight made him realise how stupid he was being. “I was wonderin’ if maybe...” He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing. “If maybe you would wanna go on a date with me?” He finished, wishing the ground would swallow him whole as her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She blinked a few times, mouth opening and closing as she tried to answer him in a timely manner. John waited, breath held as he watched her struggle.

“Well...” She began, much the same as he had. “That sure is a lovely offer.” She replied, looking past him at the other gang members that had congregated to watched the exchange but stood too far away to hear them. Dutch was among them, arms folded and face stern as he looked on in disappointment. He had heard John had bedded her through camp gossip and he had been meaning to talk with him about it. He feared now he was too late. “I’m just not sure that would be appropriate, considering my status.” She replied finally, watching sadly as John tried to keep his face from falling as his heart had. He nodded in understanding, affording her a small smile before turning on his heel and heading back towards his tent to wallow. 

"It's not that I don’t like you!” She called after him, feeling bad for hurting him and not surprised when he didn’t acknowledge her. She probably would have agreed if she wasn’t so worried about losing her place in the gang if he lost interest in her.

John wasn’t sure exactly what he had expected from her. But now he had his answer and he didn’t have to wonder anymore. He felt like a right fool for putting himself out there, knowing deep down he would never put himself in that position again. He was breathless from the hurt her words had caused, but he kept himself together for the sake of appearances. He was embarrassed enough without dealing with the relentless teasing that was sure to come from word of his rejection.

~

Abigail swallowed nervously, breathing uneven as she tried to formulate an answer to the question she had just been asked.

“Two moons.” She answered unsteadily as the doctor hummed to himself, his cold fingers kneading at her stomach firmly.

“I see.” He said simply, standing and leaning over his desk to write in his note book. “Two moons with no bleed and a firm uterus. It appears you are with child.” He said casually as if the phrase didn’t shatter her whole world. His pen scratched loudly against his paper as Abigail began to shake, her tough exterior breaking down as her eyes burned with tears.

The doctor looked over at her, pausing his writing as he sighed. He hated dealing with women, whores in particular. They were often to most hysterical.

Abigail dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief as he fished around in his desk for some information to give her. He handed her a pre-made pamphlet with basic information on pregnancy and birth. 

Written information wasn’t often handed out to patients as it was expensive to order just to give away for free. But he found himself more often than not wishing he had a piece of paper with all the information on it, the more time he spent in women’s company and listening to them whine. It was a luxury for himself more than it was for them. A huge time saver.

She took it gratefully, even knowing she couldn’t read. She would have to get one of the other women to read it to her. He gave her a second to look it over, unaware that it was just a jumbled mess to her before pushing her out the door and asking one of the other woman in to his office. She sat down in the waiting room, looking to her stomach as she began to cry anew. She had truly fucked up this time. She had tried so hard to be the kind of working girl the camp needed. She hadn’t even rejected anyone’s advances, even when they were rude to her. Now she would have to tell Dutch she was pregnant and could no longer work. She was sure this was the end of her time in the Van der Linde gang.

~

“Whose is it?” Dutch asked, his voice low as he sat arms folded in front of her. She sniffed, lips trembling as she made eye contact with the most intimidating man she had ever met. She took a second before answering to rethink her response. It truly wasn’t fair what she was about to do. But she had had a long time to think on the ride back from town and it was the only way she could think of to keep herself safe and guarantee her place in the gang.

“John’s.” She answered simply, her voice suddenly firm as she wanted to leave no room for questions. Dutch’s eyes widened, head tilting to the side as he questioned her with his gaze.

“John’s.” He repeated sceptically. She nodded, not trusting her voice under his powerful stare.

Dutch sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back in exasperation. Of course she had fingered John. The boy was a kind soul and she knew he would take care of her, even if he was an irresponsible fool sometimes. He was honestly surprised she didn’t point at Arthur. He had all of John’s good qualities without the recklessness. But he supposed, Arthur had been with Mary for many months now. Perhaps she had not been with him recently enough to catch him off guard with the accusation.

Dutch of course knew that Abigail had no way of knowing who the Father of her child was. She had been taken by many men, sometimes several times a day, himself included. But he had to admire her tenacity. She would never be so bold as to point at himself to be the baby’s Father, but to point at someone like Bill would be idiotic. John was a nice middle ground and she had clung to him like a wet shirt clung to skin in a storm.

“I see.” He said softly, lips pursing and fingers tapping against his own arm as he thought. “Well you best go and tell John the good news.” He said slowly, calling her bluff. “Let him know he is to be responsible for your lack of ability to work.” He said with a knowing smile, voice kind but tone dangerous. She nodded, exiting his tent and darting away before he could change his mind.

He felt for the boy, being put in this uncomfortable situation. But he wasn’t about to take the blame himself and John was the most suited to her in the form of a partner. He was sure the kid would step up, even if he technically didn’t have to.

Dutch loved him like a son and he would never force him in to a situation he wasn’t comfortable with. At John’s request they would cut her loose with enough money to get settled somewhere away from the gang. He had done a similar thing when Arthur had impregnated a woman some years before. Although that turned out to be a waste of time as the big man had gone soft, visiting her and the boy every couple of months until they were both killed. 

Somehow he didn’t think John would be able to handle the guilt either and having watched Arthur try and fail to distance himself from his own child, he would probably agree to take on the responsibility of Fathering rather than cut them loose.

~

John was surprised to see her walking up to him. They hadn’t spoken since he had put himself on the line and gotten himself shot down like a wild goose in summer. He had avoided her for the most part, feeling lucky to have somehow managed to keep his humiliation to himself. He didn’t want anyone working it out by watching their awkward interactions.

He had been heartbroken at first, pretending outwardly he was fine but not handling himself very well at all when he was alone, which he often was with Arthur spending so much time away with Mary. He didn’t really have any other friends around camp. Despite being one of the original members of the gang he found he didn’t really get along with any of the members that came after him. He had been too young for them to take him seriously when they had joined and now that he was grown, he spent a lot of time alone, unsure how to bond with them.

Perhaps if he had a friend to confide in he wouldn’t have put himself on the line in the first place, choosing instead to let himself indulge with her as the older men did and pushing any romantic feelings he had aside for the sake of good sex. Now he had neither of those things and he had spent the last few months feeling more alone than ever.

Abigail sat herself beside him, quietly waiting for acknowledgement, reminiscent of the way John had approached her almost 2 months before. He ignored her, continuing his work cleaning the older men’s guns as they sat in silence.

“Do you have a moment?” Abigail asked eventually, making him sigh as he turned to face her.

“What?” He asked simply, face sullen as he prepared himself to be asked a favour or something of the like. That was really the only reason anyone besides Dutch, Hosea and Arthur talked to him. How else would he have ended up cleaning their guns hours after he should have been finished his chores.

Abigail’s face twitched irritably. She didn’t appreciate being spoken to in such a harsh tone. But she needed to push through. It wouldn’t do to turn away her only chance at salvation over his foul mood.

“I need to speak with you privately.” She said softly, trying her hardest to convey kindness in her own tone despite her feelings. 

John looked around them in confusion, there was not another person within a 20 meter radius. He questioned her with a frown.

“We are speaking privately.” He said dumbly, making her roll her eyes.

“Not here.” She huffed, tone urgent as she stood and pulled his arm in hopes of him standing. He did as instructed, confused as all hell as she led him towards his own tent.

“Where are we goin’?” He asked and she shushed him in response, shoving him forwards in to the tent and unrolling the flaps for privacy as she had done months before. John stood awkwardly, arms folded as he waited for her to turn back to him.

“I’m with child.” She announced matter-of-factly as she turned back to face him. He gawked at her, shocked by the unexpected turn of events. There was a tense silence between them as John mulled over what she had said. It hurt, he decided as he sat down on his cot and looked up at her in confusion. 

“Congratulations?” He asked, shaking his head as he waited for an explanation. He didn’t understand why she was telling him this. He had asked her out and she had brutally rejected him. He had put himself out there, letting his affections be known only to have his heart be shattered and now she was announcing her fidelity to another man right to his face as if to spite him for ever loving her.

“Congratulations to you.” She replied, pointing as she walked over to join him on the cot.

“Me?” John asked, voice a few pitches higher than usual. He was sure he had misunderstood.

“Yeah.” She said simply, nodding as he leaned away from her, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“No, I...” John stuttered, words caught in his throat as he tried to comprehend. “I can’t have...” He stopped again as she cut him off.

“You do know how babies are made right?” She asked, condescension leaking from every pore as she stared him down and made him start to sweat.

“Yeah.” John answered defensively. Of course he knew. It had been explained to him at length by the older men when he was only a fresh faced teen. “I just mean... With you doin’... What you’re doin’ for work...” He gulped. “It could be anyone’s child.” He explained. Abigail shook her head, chasing away the guilt again as she pushed forwards with her plan. She needed to convince him or her time in the gang was over and she was out on her ass with potentially another mouth to feed that wasn’t her own.

“I don’t usually let men finish in me.” She said delicately. “Cause if I were to fall pregnant... that would of course make said man responsible for my situation.” She clarified slyly.

John felt his chest tighten as he struggled to catch his breath. He had already offered to be responsible for her and she had rejected him openly.

“I know I shouldn’t have made it any different for you.” She continued, hand coming to rest on his thigh as she sensed his impending panic. “But you just finished so fast I... I didn’t have time to warn you against it.” She said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she delivered the final blow. John inhaled quickly, feeling white hot shame bubble to the surface as he turned away from her. His eyes burnt he struggled to hold back his emotions. How could she be so cruel to him, after he had opened his heart to her? 

He stood up, batting her hand away as he went. He left the tent, pushing passed the flaps in a huff and heading for the edge of camp with his arms folded over his chest. 

He wasn’t sure exactly where he was going. He just knew he needed to be alone. He walked for a long while, camp noise fading out as he eventually stopped and stood still to contemplate what was to happen next.

He settled himself against a tree, looking around to make sure he was alone before allowing himself a few quiet tears.

He hadn’t meant to be so rude to her. He was sure she was scared, more so than him. But she had cut him deeply with her comment about his sexual prowess. He had known at the time she wasn’t impressed, but she had been kind enough to keep that information to herself. He had hoped to make it up to her if she accepted his invitation for a date. But he was never afforded the chance. He truly was just another customer to her.

He sat in silence for a long time, thinking mostly about her and the way she had just spoken to him. His blurry eyes shone in the afternoon sun as he heard a presence coming up behind him. He wiped at them irately, trying to pretend as if he hadn’t been crying even though the pigment under his eyes gave him away blatantly.

Hosea sat down next to him, neither of them speaking as John kept his eyes on his hands and hoped his hair covered his face enough to hide his shame.

“Dutch told me what’s going on with you.” He said finally, breaking the long standing silence and making John sulk. Of course Dutch knew. How humiliating.

“I’m given to understand you have feelings for that girl.” He continued, looking to John for an answer. The younger man shrugged, keeping his eyes averted. He hadn’t told anyone about his feelings, but he guessed it was obvious to the older men. “Do you think she loves you back?” He asked, staring out over the horizon as he waited for a response. 

“I don’t even think she likes me.” John admitted quietly. “Nevermind loves me.” He added, voice small. It was painful to talk about.

Hosea frowned, a sigh heaving his shoulders as he took in the younger man’s words. If it was indeed John that had impregnated Abigail, he was to be responsible for the child regardless of their relationship. He didn’t approve of Dutch’s methods of fixing problems such as these. 

But he felt for the boy, having been on the receiving end of unrequited loved more than once in his own long life. He wasn’t sure if Abigail intended to pretend to return his affections for the sake of money or appearances. But he did know she had at least pointed the finger in John’s direction and if wasn’t fair of her to play him like that even if the baby was his. She had surely known the risks associated with the profession she had chosen.

John looked to him curiously, waiting longer than he thought he should for the other man to say something. He started to wonder if maybe the conversation was over and after another minute of silence, made to stand. He had wondered out here to be alone anyhow. 

Hosea stopped him with a gentle hand to his arm. He looked upon the young one sadly, his signature move of a soft squeeze reassuring him.

“Well John, that’s something you’re going to have to figure out if you can live with. The possibility that she may not love you back. But either way you are responsible for her child.” He said bluntly, looking away after catching a glimpse of the younger man’s face falling.

John nodded sadly, not sure if Hosea could see. He kept his eyes down, willing away the sorrow trying to bubble up from his chest once more.

It hurt like hell, but he didn’t care to admit that to anyone. He loved Abigail and when he really took the time to think about it, he had no qualms taking care of her. But he wasn’t sure he could live the rest of his life without his affections being returned. It had hurt enough to be rejected the first time. He didn’t think he could live with constant rejection staring him in the face. He was always under the impression that one day he would find himself a woman and they would settle down. He hadn’t planned on falling for Abigail and he certainly wasn’t ready to be a Father. But perhaps he could overlook those things if she was to truthfully profess her own love for him now that her ‘status’ was no longer an obstacle. He had needs beyond sexual urges and he felt he knew deep down that she would never fulfil them.

Hosea continued to look in the other direction, catching John quickly wipe at his eyes through his peripheries. He felt for the boy. It was a tough situation, but he knew that John was a good kid and he would make the right decision for himself.

“Thank you.” John murmured, not sure what else to say. Hosea hadn’t explicitly given him any advice really and he certainly hadn’t made him feel better. But he had listened and that was really all John needed in this moment. For someone to hear him.

“You’re welcome young one.” The older man said softly. He knew he hadn’t really helped and he didn’t really deserve to be thanked. But he took the gesture to heart anyway. He always enjoyed feeling as though he was taking care of his boys and they looked up to him in one way or another. “I’m confident you’ll do what’s right.” 

John nodded, breath shaky. Hosea slowly slid his arm around John’s back, resting his hand on the opposite shoulder and pulling him close so his head rested against his own.

“You’ll be alright.” He said quietly, hand rubbing up and down his arm as John leant in to the hug. He felt vulnerable, but strangely safe in the other man’s embrace. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged him and he relished in the feel of Fatherly affection that radiated from the older man. “You’ll be okay.” Hosea fussed as he began to break down. Embarrassment suspended for the sake of comfort.

~

Abigail had seen John slink back in to camp late that night but had left him be to deal with her own guilt. She had struggled with her lie, feeling uneasy as it would be so simple for her to be caught. Although John didn’t really seem to be overly friendly with the rest of the adults in the gang. It was a simple matter of word of mouth for him to put two and two together that he was not the only person to spill himself inside her.

She also felt guilty for hurting him with her comment. He was a sweet boy and he didn’t deserve her nastiness in such a sensitive moment. She suspected she had hurt him deeply enough to induce tears, but she couldn’t be sure as he was gone for so long and she had not seen him in a close proximity since.

Her thoughts were interrupted as John startled her from them. She noticeably jumped as he began to speak and he felt a little bad for not calling her attention to his presence before talking. She turned to him wide eyed and he felt a small stab of satisfaction for having scared her.

“What was that?” She asked, composing herself quickly and setting down the cloth she was washing to give him her full attention.

“I asked how you are today.” He repeated, arms folded over his chest as he looked upon her with a confusing mix of adoration and contempt. 

“Good, thank you.” She smiled, feeling uneasy as his eyes roamed over her.

“I was wonderin’...” John said firmly, pausing to make sure he actually wanted to go through with this a second time. “I was wonderin’ if you wanted to go on a date with me?” He asked, voice flat as he looked away, awaiting her second rejection. 

Abigail smiled to herself, giving him a once over before standing and pulling on his arms. He unfolded them and allowed her to take one of his hands in hers.

“That sounds wonderful.” She replied kindly, making his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, I absolutely appreciate all the kudos and comments I receive, they make my day!
> 
> Fun fact for anyone that didn’t know. Back in the day it was widely thought that women couldn't experience pleasure or orgasm. So when they went to the doctor complaining of the basic symptoms of sexual frustration they were considered to be hysterical and the doctors used to basically get them off in their office to relieve the “symptoms” or their “hysteria”. It’s actually really interesting to read about and I thought I would just chuck that out there to explain the way I have written the doctor and why he hates dealing with women, whores in particular who I imagine would be the most sexually frustrated of all.


End file.
